


Once Upon A Time...

by TheIttyBittyScribbler (CreepyCat101)



Series: The Carter Memoirs [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyCat101/pseuds/TheIttyBittyScribbler
Summary: For as long as I can remember I have struggled to survive in this man’s world.They say it’s because women are not cut out for it, that we are too weak to take up the fight, too submissive to take a stand, too dumb to have a voice, to make a difference, to make a change.To this I say:Bullshit.





	Once Upon A Time...

For as long as I can remember I have struggled to survive in this man’s world.

 

They say it’s because women are not cut out for it, that we are too weak to take up the fight, too submissive to take a stand, too dumb to have a voice, to make a difference, to make a change.

 

To this I say:

 

Bullshit.


End file.
